<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Morning Kisses by dirtybandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375132">Sweet Morning Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybandit/pseuds/dirtybandit'>dirtybandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, implicit smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybandit/pseuds/dirtybandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie Larson is your girlfriend and she’s been working a lot lately</p><p>Warning: implicit but mostly super fluffy, this is my first ever so I hope you enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brie Larson/Reader, Brie Larson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Morning Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s been sleeping for a while now, cuddled into you. The credits of the movie are rolling, you know she’ll ask you to tell her the ending tomorrow morning. She’s got an arm over your torso, her head nestled in your neck. You’re feeling her warm slow breath on your skin. Yeah, she’s definitely not waking up anytime soon. Guess you’ll both sleep on the couch tonight, because there’s no way you’re going to wake her up now. She’s been working so much lately; she’s been really tired. She really needs some rest, you’re not gonna take that away from her just to take her to bed, she looks so comfy wrapped up around you, a fluffy blanket wrapped around the both of you. You try to grab the remote from the coffee table, stretching your arm and fingers, reaching out to grab it but it’s out of your reach. You don’t want to move too much, don’t want to wake her up. You sigh loudly, and she twitches.</p><p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p><p>Her hold tightens on you and she cuddles closer to you. <em>Okay, good, she’s still asleep.</em> You can’t resist her warmth so you pull her even closer to you. You kiss her head softly and close your eyes, enjoying the smell of her shampoo for a while. That’s how you drift off to sleep too, smelling her hair.</p><p>In the morning, you wake up before she does. She really needed to sleep, obviously. You slept surprisingly well, considering that the tv is still on and you’re on your couch, which, sure is comfortable but still way less than your bed. You turn your head to take a look at your girlfriend. You always think she’s the most beautiful person in the world, no matter when. But there’s something so pure about her when she’s sleeping. You watch her face, completely relaxed and soft. Her skin is lit up by the gold morning light, coming through the living room window. You both switched positions while you were sleeping, she’s not cuddling you anymore. You’re both on your side, facing each other. She has one of her legs tucked between yours. You really like sleeping in that position, you like the intimacy of it all. You both fell asleep on your panties so you can feel her soft skin on yours. She’s wearing a white tank top, her usual sleepwear. You wonder if she planned on falling asleep on the couch. One of her arms is bend under your head, you can feel your breath on your lips. Her hair looks wonderful, naturally a little curly, all spread out on the couch’s pillow. A strand of her golden hair is falling in front of her eyes. You can’t help but want to reach out to put it behind her ear, wanting to watch her face for a little while longer. That’s when you notice she’s holding your hand. You smile and melt into the couch’s pillow. She’s literally the cutest person when she’s sleeping, always reaching out to you. You’re so close to her face and her lips looks so inviting. You really don’t want to wake her up, though. She’s been through a lot lately. Also, you really missed being so close to her, those precious moments are rarer when she’s working. You understand that all she wants to do after a hard day at work is cuddle and sleep. But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss her in a more intimate way. Seeing her look so magnificent in the morning and feeling her warmth isn’t exactly helping. You missed her so much, you really can’t help yourself, you lean in to kiss her cheek. She doesn’t budge. You press another kiss to her nose. Nothing. You press a kiss to her lips, her cute lips that you love so much. Still no reaction. Is she dead or something? That’s when you notice her breath isn’t as deep as it was before and there’s a slight tension at the corner of her lips, like she’s trying not to smile. Her eyes are still closed though. She’s totally up and pretending to be asleep. You sigh, <em>she can be such a dork. </em></p><p>“Baby” you try, your voice raspy. She can’t help but smile at the pet-name, then tries to hide it immediately, pressing her lips in a tight line.</p><p>
  <em>What an actor.</em>
</p><p>“I know you’re awake” you say in a small voice, trying to get her to open her eyes. You want to see those golden eyes, that always sparkle a bit when she’s looking at you.<br/>“I’m not awake” she whispers, eyes still closed. “<em>Give me some more of your sweet morning kisses to wake me up</em>” she adds, no trying to hide her smile anymore and squeezing your hand that she’s still holding.<br/>“You’re such a dork” you chuckle out. She leans closer to you, puckering out her lips. You chuckle again but give in and press your lips to hers. She untangles her fingers from yours to grab your hip, pulling you flush against her. You moan at the action. You really missed her touch. She smiles against your lips at the sound you make and deepens the kiss. While you’re making out, she’s tracing patterns on the small of your back. You pull away from the kiss. She opens your eyes, surprised that you stopped the kiss, but her look softens considerably when she locks eyes with you. Her eyes are so intense on you, they tell you everything her mouth can’t. You wrap a hand in her hair.</p><p>“I missed you” you say softly, lips an inch apart from hers.</p><p>She smiles, “I missed you too, baby, I’m sorry I've been so busy.” You shake your head at her “No, no Brie, don’t be sorry. I just <em>missed</em> you” you tell her again, putting and emphasis on the ‘missed’ part. She knits her eyebrows together, missing your point. “Yeah, me too, baby. What do you-” she starts to say but stops when you take her hand that’s resting on the small of your back to pull it down to your ass. A look of understanding washes her face. “<em>Oh…</em>”, she says. You can see her eyes darkening instantly, lust taking over her body. She squeezes your butt and you sigh, you’ve missed her hands on you so much. You lean in to kiss her again, she pushes you away and you whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get to bed baby”, she says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>